


Cotton Wool Snow

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Watching Harry decorate their Christmas tree is a very pleasant occupation.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Cotton Wool Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

“Now all we need is a bit of snow under the tree.”

Severus eyed the white soft mass of cotton wool in Harry’s hands suspiciously.

“You really need this thing under the tree?”

“Of course.” Harry’s reply was almost indignant. 

Severus shut up and drank his mulled wine. It was their first Christmas together and Severus didn’t want to ruin it for Harry, no matter what the young man did, even if he need some strange Muggle representation of snow under their Christmas tree.

Though, when Harry crouched near the tree on all fours trying to arrange the cotton wool to look more snow-like, Severus found something he could appreciate in this situation. They way Harry moved around the tree, waving his delectable arse in the air, was quite a pleasing sight. 

Severus sat back and enjoyed this impromptu show. He wasn’t sure Harry realised what he was doing to Severus with his seemingly innocent movements. 

“Now, all’s done.” Harry sat back on his heels and surveyed his work. Even Severus had to admit, though only to himself, that the so-called snow didn’t look too bad.

Harry waved a hand over the cotton snow and it began sparkling. 

“What do you think?” Harry turned to Severus. The look in Severus’ eyes told Harry that the Christmas tree was the last thing on Severus’ mind. Harry replayed the last several minutes in his head and smirked. “Seen something you like, Professor Snape?”

“Oh, yes, indeed, Professor Potter. I think you have a bit of that snow clinging to the back of your jeans.” Severus put his mug on the floor near the sofa. It was almost four month since Harry started teaching DADA at Hogwarts, but Severus still couldn’t get enough of teasing Harry with his new title. 

“Oh, that wouldn’t do, Professor Snape. I think you should remove that offending piece of rubbish from my clothing.” Harry, back on all fours, slowly crawled to Severus and knelt between his slightly spread legs.

Severus gently cupped Harry’s face with his hands and pulled him up, bringing Harry’s lips closer to his. Harry immediately took hold of Severus’ neck and climbed into the man’s lap.

“I think it will be more efficient if I just remove all your clothing from your form, Professor Potter.” 

Harry settled more comfortably on Severus’ lap. He could taste the spicy mulled wine on Severus’ lips when he kissed him. 

“I couldn’t agree more, Professor Snape.” 

Only the soft light of fairy lights on the Christmas tree illuminated the room and two figures loving each other on the sofa.


End file.
